The Lion Guard Sex Series
by Fourtimesthesteak
Summary: Kion and the others are having blasts! Literally! Blasting cum! In this Disney Junior's The Lion Guard collection of stories, there will be lots of "fun". Enjoy, and PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Kion X Jaseri (sex)

Lion Guard Sex Series - Story #1 - Kion X Jaseri

* * *

 **Hey guys, enjoy the new series; which, as you already know, is based off of the Disney series; The Lion Guard. I do not own The Lion Guard, I simply write Fanfiction stories. I own nothing but the story itself. SUMMARY: In this story, Kion will be planning some naughty things with the newest addition to the Pridelands. WARNING: Contains sexual content, RATED M. Don't like, don't read, and don't flame. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Kion (third person P.O.V.):**_

Kion awoke, in a vast, empty ravine, filled with dead plants, bones, and geysers known as the Outlands. It was then Kion remembered his journey to Flat Ridge Rock he was supposed to have made yesterday. Kion immediately shot awake in panic, before retrieving the memory of him telling Ono he would be spending the night in the Outlands with a friend, because it was too dangerous to be traveling in such an anarchy sort of place at night.

That friend... Jaseri! He had completely forgotten about his new girlfriend, and as they soon planned, sex mate. He looked over to the spot to the left of him where Jaseri had fallen asleep last night, and saw a big sign that spelled out BRB, made out of dead sticks, most likely from the dried up tree they had camped out near.

Kion sighed in relief, and looked down at his belly. As if in cue, his stomach rumbled, and Kion realized he was a little hungry. He touched the tip of his virgin penis lightly, and when he brought his paw away, it was soaked in his own juices. _I must've had another wet dream._ Kion thought. _Good things Jaseri isn't here to see that._ Kion used his tongue and paws as best he could to clean the semen out of his fur, and then stood up to look around for Jaseri.

When Kion found the small, virgin, female hyena, she was dragging a gazelle back to the campsite.

"Hey Kion." Jaseri said, through her teeth, having to keep her muzzle shut so she wouldn't drop the gazelle. She stopped when she got to Kion, and gave him a kiss. Kion giggled into it, and doing so made Jaseri start giggling her cute and sexy hyena laughs as well.

"I can't wait until we mate." Kion said, as he rested a paw on his girlfriend's undeveloped chest. She took his paws in hers, and put them around her waist. Kion fell backwards, and Jaseri fell on him, their bellys touching.

"I'm ready for it, and I can't wait for my very first orgasm." Jaseri replied with another sexy giggle. They pulled away from each other, and went to eat the gazelle. When they were finished, they began the journey back to the Pridelands, because Kion's need to go to Flat Ridge Rock was now resolved.

Kion and Jaseri were laughing and talking the whole way. Jaseri told stories about what her family was like before they died in an avalanche caused by Janja and his hyena clan, which was a sad topic. Kion told the story of how his sister wound up with an acorn stuck in her vagina, and had to have their mother dig it out, which was an embarrassing topic. They shared their ideas on their love for each other, and what they would name their kids if it were possible for Kion to get Jaseri pregnant, which was a happy topic.

Eventually they reached the cave where the lion guard sometimes came to look at Rifiki's drawings, or just to hang out. Jaseri liked the vine curtain hiding the entrance. Kion made her a crown out of the same kind of vines, which she loved. Kion then showed Jaseri the room they would be living in together, and put her on the bed.

"Ummm... Kion?" Jaseri asked nervously.

"What's wrong?" Kion asked, confused on why she seemed unhappy.

"I'm hungry."

"We just ate!" Kion said playfully

"Not that kind of hungry." Jaseri said seductively, showing off her soft, virgin, vagina, which would soon be virgin no-longer. The leader of the Lion Guard understood, and put his mouth on her bits. He gave it a lick, and Jaseri moaned and pushed his tongue inside herself. "Please Kion. Don't tease me. Fill me with your lion seed. Make me yours forever. Take my virginity. Let my walls massage your virgin penis until you blow your load inside me." She managed to groan.

Kion was happy to oblige, lining up his now hard penis with Jaseri's entry. He pushed in his tip, and her moans filled the empty room with love, and lust. Kion pushed in further, and stopped when Jaseri yelped. He slammed through Jaseri's hymen, and kissed the female hyena to stifle a scream of pain.

"Okay, Kion. I'm ready now." Jaseri said when the pain subsided. Kion nodded, and pulled out slowly, and pushed back in; repeating at a very slow pace, careful not to hurt his hyena bitch. "Oh my God, Kion, faster! Uhh..." Jaseri moaned, and started to buck her hips as Kion sped up. "Oh Kion, you feel so fucking good when you jam your dick inside me!" Jaseri moaned, this time louder.

"Jaseri," Kion managed to spit out. "I- I'm gonna c- cum inside of you!" Kion screamed as he let loose his lion sperm inside of the female, who squirted at the same time, sending a mixture of both of their juices all over each other. Kion pulled his now non-virgin penis out of Jesiri's soaking wet pussy. They licked up their juice, and Kion stuffed himself back inside his sex mate, just before they fell asleep.

* * *

 **So... Did you like it? It took a while, but was definitely worth it. I think I will have a hard time topping this one guys. Suggestions? Comments? Requests? Please Private Message me, or leave it in the review. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS. Thanks for reading, and peace out. Love, Addy girl.**


	2. Kion X Kiara (sex & incest)

Kion X Kiara (sex)

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I got a ton of positive reviews from readers of this last chapter, and even got two requests! Thank you so much, and keep the reviews coming! SUMMARY: This chapter is Kion has sex with his sister; Kiara. My next one will be Kion X Fuli. WARNING: This story contains extreme sex, and incest. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Now... On with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Kiara (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~ Kiara had just got back to their family's rock overlooking the sunny, beautiful Pridelands, when she heard some disappointing news. Mother and Father were away for a funeral of some old leader of another kingdom that Father used to know. Which meant Kiara was home alone with Kion for the weekend.

~~ She loved Kion, and not just as a brother. She loved watching him lead the lion guard into battle, or on missions. He was definitely the fiercest in the Pridelands. And he was hot. His muscles turned her on, and she loved the way his still-tight balls couldn't be hidden by his thin tail. She wasn't sure if Kion felt the same way, although she thought she heard him moaning her name from his room once.

~~ She snapped out of her Kion faze, and went to her room. Inside there were only the two belongings of hers she had. One was a silver necklace, inherited from her mother, and the other was a vibrator she her mom also had given her, knowing she sometimes scratched her vagina with her sharp claws when she masturbated.

~~ She took out the vibrator, and thought about doing it, but thought better of it, knowing that Kion should be back any minute. Instead, she put it back and put on the necklace, and left her room. She sat out on the ledge, and saw Kion coming, all alone, tears running down his face.

 _ **Kion (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~ Kion walked to his family's ledge, not caring if Kiara saw him crying or not, because his tears were for a good reason. He had been dating one young lioness for two years, and when he went to meet up with her to go out to see the giraffes perform their music, he found that she was instead breaking up with him, to be with another female, nonetheless.

~~ He climbed up the steps to the family's property, and as soon as he got up there, Kiara immediately gave him a hug and asked him what was wrong.

"Do you know that one lioness, Katie?" He asked, tears still pouring from his eyes, like water from a waterfall.

"Yes. I remember." She said, with a flinch. Kion then realised why she cringed at that, and immediately felt sorry.

"She left me for that one girl, Julie, I think her name was."

"Oh Kion, I'm so sorry." Kiara said, embracing Kion once again. "How dare she hurt my boyfr-... I mean brother!" She finished, blushing like mad.

"Wait, what?" Kion asked, hoping that the extreme love he held for his sister wouldn't show through.

"Look Kion. The truth is, I love you."

"I love you too sis."

"No Kion. I love you, love you." Kiara blurted quickly, and then looked down in shame at her paws. Kion felt a rush of excitement, his dreams were coming true!

"Sis... I do too. I have for a long time. But I love you so much... I've wanted to mate with you for years, but was afraid you'd tell mom or dad." Kion said, with all the truth he'd ever say.

~~ Kiara hugged her brother once more, but this time, she kissed Kion. Kion kissed back, and when his tongue pressed against her lips, she immediately let it in, and they shared a long wet kiss, which was interrupted by Kion's now erect penis poking her belly.

~~ Kion pulled out of the kiss, and they both stopped to catch their breath. He put his paw to his personal area, and began to jack himself off. Kiara quickly stopped him, and lowered herself onto Kion's penis. Kion moaned loudly.

"That feels so much better than my paw." Kion moaned.

"Ughh... Kion, you... Kion you feel so good inside me... why didn't we do this earlier?"

"I don't know... ahhh... but whatever you're doing Kiara, don't stop... It feels so good..."

~~ Kion began thrusting his hips into his sister, causing them both to moan. Kiara pulled off of Kion, and moved her mouth to his privates. She kissed and sucked his family jewels, earning groans from her brother. Suddenly, Kiara plunged his dick into her mouth, sucking and blowing his penis.

 _ **Kiara (first person P.O.V.):**_

"Kiara, I'm going to cum!" Kion yelped. I quickly pulled away, and his panting slowed down. I layed down on my back, and spread my legs wide, giving him a clear view of my vagina. He immediately knew what I wanted, and was happy to oblige.

~~ Kion put his mouth between my legs, and began lapping at my vagina, as if he were drinking from a freshwater spring. I moaned loudly, and he slid his tongue in my folds. He licked all over my vagina, until I was soaked from his spit. He got up and walked to my room, and came back with my vibrator.

"Lick my butthole, so you can slide that inside me." He said. I knew he wanted to get dirty, so I flicked my tongue in and out of his ass, covering his insides with my lioness saliva. I took the vibrator from him, and slowly slid it in him. I switched it on, and he moaned.

 _ **Kion (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~ I was so overwhelmed by the pleasure from the vibrator, I couldn't wait to reach my orgasm. I pushed Kiara onto mom and dad's bed, and began fucking her like mad. She screamed in pleasure, as I pounded her as fast and hard as I could, and I loved the sound of my balls smacking into her. I mindlessly thrusted my penis inside her, and soon she screamed, warning me she was about to reach her orgasm.

~~ I continued fucking my sister as she squirted her juices all over me. As she did so, her vagina clamped down on me without warning, and I blew my load all over her insides, and there was so much cum between the two of us, it began leaking out of her pussy.

"Shit." I said.

"Kion, you just came inside me."

"I know."

"What if I get pregnant?"

The End...

* * *

 **So everyone... What did you think? Better or worse than my last chapter? Hope everyone like it. This one was a big one! I'm definitely gonna have trouble topping it. Please leave a review, and request anything. Thanks for reading. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Peace out. Love, Addy.**


	3. Kion X Fuli (sex)

Kion X Fuli (sex)

* * *

 **Hey everyone, back with another one. This one and the next three will all be requests. Keep 'em coming guys, love the reviews. SUMMARY: This one is Kion X Fuli, and they will be forced to perform for a deadly audience. WARNING: contains extreme sexual content. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Kion (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~ As the Lion Guard rushed through the long dry grass on the border line between the Pridelands and the Outlands, I spotted the cause of the commotion. Zebras were running too close to the very edge of the cliff, below them, the hideous Outlands. Doing so caused rocks to fall into the came, witch eventually would cause an avalanche, crushing the lion hyena battle raging beneath.

"Zebras!" I screamed. Surprisingly, it worked. All zebras stopped and faced me. "Get out of here, now!" The zebra tribe sprinted away, and the Guard jumped into the canyon to help fight the battle. Within the raging war, I saw glimpses of familiar faces. Simba/ dad, Nala/ mom, Janja, and others. I fought many hyenas, clawing and biting and punching my way through.

~~ I was actually doing pretty well for my second rumble. I knocked around hyenas left and right, until a familiar voice let out a horrid scream. Fuli. I turned and saw a hyena stab a sharp rock through her stomach.

~~ I pounded the hyena's head into the ground, and carried Fuli out of the dust, and the rumble stopped, for the hyenas had retreated. I carried her all the way back to the cave where the Guard hangs out. I layed her down on the flat rock she loved to lie on, and got to work, carefully removing the rock, and bandaging her back up.

~~ She woke as I finished, and kissed my lips. I kissed her back, and wrapped my paws around her waist. She wrapped her paws around my neck, and we kissed for a full ten minutes.

"Kion." Fuli moaned into the kiss.

"Fuli," I said back.

"Kion, I need you inside me. Please." Fuli begged.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my penis already hardening at the thought of me fucking the female cheetah. She nodded, and I pushed her onto her back, and lined my penis up with her vagina. I entered slowly, and she moaned loudly. Just then, Janja walked in, smirking like mad.

"Hello Kion." He said, and I quickly pulled out of my Guard member.

"Janja. What do you want?" I asked, trying hard to sound fierce, which only halfway worked.

"Hahaha!" He laughed hysterically. "Continue. I want a show."

"Never!" I yelled. Janja clapped his paws and a boulder shut the entrance, sealing us in. I set my feet to do my roar, when Fuli stopped me.

"Kion, maybe we can do this without violence?" She asked, gesturing to her wounded stomach. I nodded, but every thought going through my mind disagreed. But then she winked, and we knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Now!" We shouted together. I pounded Janja's skull into the stone floor, knocking him out instantly. Fuli held him down as I did so, and he screamed before completely falling unconscious.

We then got back to where we were, and I pushed my penis back inside of her pussy. We both moaned. We were both already close to our orgasm, so I started to pound her vagina as hard as I could without doing her any harm. I exploded with my orgasm and Fuli yelled as she had her's too. We both groaned, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Sorry about the short sex scene guys, trying to hurry and get it done. Thanks for reviewing. Love you guys. Peace out, Addison.**


	4. Kion X Kiara (sex, rape, and incest)

Kion x Kiara (sex, rape, and incest)

* * *

 **~Hey people! Thanks for the PM's I've been getting lately, whether I've been active recently or not! I really appreciate the reviews and praises, BUT FROM NOW ON, IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE IT TO ME INSTEAD OF REVIEWING IT! Please and thanks. :) This one was requested by KiaraXKionFan.** **SUMMARY: Kion and Kiara are the stars of this one. There will be a sex scene too. WARNING: contains sex, rape, and incest. RATED M. If you don't like, don't read, and don't flame. Now on with the show!**

 _ **Kiara (first person P.O.V):**_

~I knew that something wasn't right, when on the day of a new queen, the hyenas wanted to make a peace treaty. I knew something wasn't right, and I was foolish not to listen to Kion, or the tiny voice in the back of my head, screaming at me not to go. But I did. Because I thought that if mom saw how I was responsible enough to make an alliance as queen, they would put more trust into me, rather than Kion. Because right then, when I made the dumb choice to meet with Janja, I was mad at Kion. I felt like he was bossing me around, me the queen. But when I walked in, and realized it was a trap, that wasn't the only mistake I made. I wish I knew that Kion was only trying to protect me. Then I could've lost my virginity to Kion, instead of Janja. This is how it all happened.

~The sky was still bright, but the sun would set very soon. I walked along the path to the Outlands, worrying about how this was going to end, and feeling very powerful as queen for the day. I was so lost in thought, that before I knew it, I was there. I slowed, suddenly afraid of the deep ravine in the plains.

"Hello?" I said. My voice echoing like a thousand balls, bouncing around. "Janja?"

"Hello Kiara..." said a voice behind me. I must've jumped a mile high, but I don't remember for sure, only what happened afterwards. Janja and his two goons stood, looking ready to pounce. Drool dripped from the mouth of the one on his right, and the one on his left had a really bad lazy eye.

"I'm here. You didn't think I'd show up, did you."

"No, I knew you would, I just wasn't sure that bossy brother of yours would let you." They all three laughed, as if a joke funnier than their lives had just been told. I now realize this was just an effort to keep me mad at Kion, probably to get me to agree to go with them. Stupid me. I can't believe I fell for it.

"Well I did. So... I hear you want a peace treaty, huh?" I asked, not sure where the Hell to start. How do you even begin, trying to ally with an enemy banished since before you were even born?

"Yeah, that's right. But maaayybbeee we should discuss it in a place a little more private... Don't 'ya think?" More of their hysterical laughing. I didn't think be able to handle much more of those stupid giggles. Whatever. I would just have to deal with it.

 _ **Kiara (third person P.O.V):**_

~Kiara agreed, with little hesitation. She was itching to achieve something in her little time left of being queen. She followed them through twists and turns in the dark paths, becoming darker at sunset, until they finally arrived in a large, square room, and this one with a ceiling, which excited Kiara. Usually the Outlands had room with no roofs, which must've been miserable when it rained.

"Here we are..." Said Janja, dragging out the 'are'. Kiara guessed that was for effect.

~There was nothing in the room except for a single cabinet next a bed. On the bed, was a young hyena, probably about my age, jerking off and groaning. When he noticed us, he yelped in surprise, and a load of semen squirted from his little penis. He ran out of the room, past the four of them, and out through the one exit there was. Kiara walked over to the cabinet, and bent over to look and the handle of it... It was all chewed up.

 _ **Kiara (first person P.O.V):**_

~When I bent over to look at the chewed up handle, I had a thought. Hyenas had some intelligence right? What if they were smart enough to think of a plan authentic enough to cub-nap me? I was about to turn around to ask Janja about the room we were in, and the chewed up cabinet, and the hyena that had just left, when I felt a dick shoved in my ass. I yelped in pain and surprise, as the mystery cock slammed my anus. If it were Kion's penis jamming me that day, I would've let him slam me against that cabinet. That's how sorry I am. I finally got a break from my anal rape, when the intruder pulled out of me, and I saw that it was Janja.

"Please," I begged. "No more." Searing pain burned my butt from him having sex with me dry.

~He gave the hyena giggle one last time, and picked me up and forced me on the bed. He laid me on my back, tied my paws to the four corners with a wet rope, and then lined his cock up with my vagina. When he entered me, I screamed in pain. This hyena had zero mercy. He just jammed his dick in and out like I was a paw to jerk off in. He kept going for about fifteen minutes, while I screamed, begged, and cried.

 _ **Kion (third person P.O.V):**_

~Kion couldn't believe Kiara. What the fuck had she gotten herself into now? He could hear her screams from a mile away! _Told you not to go,_ Kion thought. _But you wouldn't listen._ She had just gone to say no to Kion. There was no peace treaty, and no reason why she wouldn't be able to see that, besides the fact that she wanted to be her own voice on her day of queen and defy Kion. 'Maybe if I just let her get raped, she'll learn a lesson.' He thought angrily,b ut then his anger diminished. He couldn't do that to his sister. As much as he hated her, he loved her 3,000 times more than that. He began his sprint to the Outlands, lead not by Uno this time, but by the screams of his own sister.

 _ **All (third person P.O.V):**_

~As Kion walked into the cave, he saw exactly what he had expected to see. His sister being helplessly raped by Janja. Kiara saw Kion walk into the room, and her heart fluttered, forgetting about him still being mad at her. She was saved! Kion leapt at the hyena, and pulled him off Kiara, and then, on the floor, beat the living shit out of him. He was unconscious on the floor, still punching him, when Kiara gently touched his shoulder, and he snapped out of it. Kion walked out , leaving two things left behind. His sister, and the new corpse on the floor.

 _ **Kiara (first person P.O.V):**_

~I wlaked out of the caves, ass still sore, trying to catch up to Kion. He didn't run away from me, which I'm thankful for, because I wouldn't have been able to catch him, with or without my insides ruptured. When I caught up to him, neither of us said any thing at all, until I finally stopped him on the trail, and kissed him gently on the lips.

~He didn't pull away like I thought he would, but he didn't really kiss back either.

"Kion, I'm really sorry, I know I should've listened to you. I just wanted to accomplish something great on my one shot at being queen, just to show mom that I could be responsible for once, and do something meaningful. If I would've listened to you, I could've lost my virginity to you instead, but I want you to know that I didn't go just to spite you. I love you." I spat it all out.

"Kiara," He was shocked by all means. especially about the virginity part. I'm sorry, I was so mad that I couldn't see that you were doing it for mom, I could only see that you were doing it to defy me. What I should've done, was go with you to the meeting. I'm sorry."

~ I pulled him into another kiss, and this time he kissed back. I pushed him on his back and sat on his belly, leaning forward and kissing him. Then I felt his erect dick poking me.

"Excited to see me?" I asked jokingly, and he blushed with embarrassment.

"Take it as a compliment sis, you're really turning me on." He giggled. I turned so I was facing his cock, and licked up the shaft of him. I felt him touch his lips to my vagina, and start lapping at it like a cat, which I suppose we both are. I was moaning loudly, and began sucking his dick. He giggled a little bit. "Damn Kiara, that sure feels better than my paw!" Kion groaned. I stopped sucking and turned to face him.

"Wait 'til you try my pussy." I said, blushing. "Janja seemed to like it."

~I lined up on his penis with my bits, and slid him in. It felt good now that I wasn't squirming and trying to escape. I bounced up and down on the shaft of his penis, and he thrusted into my hips. He hit my g-spot repeatedly, and forced me to moan. we went on forever, until he started pumping deeper and faster, and I knew he was close. I pulled off of him, and his came on himself. I lapped it off him, and then lowered myself onto his dick again. I kept riding him, and he squirmed. I knew I was torturing him, but I didn't care. He shoved his cock in as far as it could go, rolled over so I was on bottom, and sprayed again, this time all over in my vagina.

"Mine." he said, when I started to complain. "You tell Janja... You're my bitch."

I couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **So how did you like it guys? was it worth the wait? I worked long and hard on it, so I hope you liked it. If you didn't then sorry. Don't flame. Remeber to leave some reviews, and PM me your requests. (You must have an account to Private Message) if you don't want to create an account, then use email. I'll cheat my email to you. It's addisonorfourtimesthesteak .c o m  I had to space it out like that so the filter doesn't catch it. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Kion X Bunga (sex, gay)

Kion X Bunga (gay)

* * *

 **Hey guys! This one was a request from LYNXSTARWARRIOR. Enjoy! Don't forget, to request you must now PM me, if you leave it in the reviews, I will not do it! SUMMARY: Bunga discovers that Kion has feelings for him, and begins to develop some too, after they paint the walls white... WARNING: This story contains extreme sex, suicide attempt, and gay pairings. Don't like, don't read, don't flame.**

* * *

 _ **Bunga (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~ Bunga didn't understand life. Why was he here? Would it even matter if he lived or died? Who cared anywyas? Timon and Pumba sure didn't. the last time Bunga went to their house, they got in a huge fight. Bunga didn't feel like he mattered at all. The girl he liked had rejected him, and now probably hated the sight of him. Why not just die? He decided on his fate right then, and went to the Lion Guard secret cave to leave the members a note.

~~ _Dear Lion Guard,_

 _I know that I don't play a part in the circle of life. Fuli taught me about that. Why care about something that doesn't matter, like me? Don't get me wrong, Fuli isn't the reason. She just helped me better understand the truth. Thanks for at least pretending to be my friends. -Bunga._

~~ Bunga was done with his note, and turned to his path to the Outlands' cliffs, but was intercepted by Kion, who had been reading over his shoulder the whole time.

"Bunga?" Kion said, his voice full of hurt and worry.

"Kion... I don't have a choice..." Bunga said, avoiding Kion's gaze. Kion took Bunga by surprise and took him to the ground. Bunga thought he was going to use the roar on him, but instead roared up a pep talk.

"There's always a choice Bunga!" Kion practically screamed at Bunga. "You're the bravest in the Pridelands, and your seriously a big enough coward to run from life? Bunga, think of all the people who love you!" Tears ran down Kion's face, triggering some of Bunga's own.

"Nobody loves me, Kion."

"I love you Bunga." Bunga looked up at Kion, who stared into his eyes fierce-fully, but also protect-fully, and for once, felt love in somebody's eyes. Bunga never knew that Kion saw him this way before. Now that he realized it, he also realized that he felt for Kion as well.

~~ The two lay on the concrete for an eternity, staring into each others eyes, until Kion worked up the nerve to lean in for a kiss. Bunga kissed back, and his insides warmed. when the two pulled away, Bunga said what he had never said to anyone before. 'I love you too.'

"I would've sold my soul for that." Kion said, whispering, which sounded a little out of place, because the echo of Kion's yelling was no longer there. Bunga looked at Kion's mighty chest, and caught sight of his hard penis. He wondered if that was because of him.

"Not worth it." Bunga whispered back, and pulled Kion closer, so close in fact, Bunga's penis pressed into Kion's belly. He didn't even know he had a boner until that moment.

~~ Bunga kissed Kion passionately, and Kion began humping Bunga's leg. Bunga pulled away quickly, and looked into Kion's eyes.

"Sorry, Bunga, I couldn't help it... I just- I thought-t-t-that we-" Kion started, blushing, but Bunga cut him off by throwing his head between Kion's paws and put the tip of his hairless penis between his lips, and slowly, painfully slowly, lowered his head down until his whole penis was in his mouth. Bunga didn't have to deep throat, it didn't go back that far. It wasn't that Kion had a small penis, it was just that he was only a cub.

~~ Kion moaned loudly, but Bunga stopped sucking after a short amount of time. He pulled off him slowly, licking all over on his way, and took a breath. Kion was in for an even bigger surprise. Bunga got down on all fours and wiggled his little honey badger ass at Kion. Kion pounced on him at the chance, and slid his now wet penis into Bunga's tight butt. He fucked for ten minutes, and then pushed in as far as he could get, and sprayed his insides with his kitty-cum.

"Your turn..." Kion said as he pulled out and bent over, just as Bunga had moments earlier. Bunga took his chance, and slid his penis into Kion, who whimpered. Bunga didn't care if he whimpered because it hurt, it turned Bunga on, and he racked his cock into Kion harder than Timon and Pumba had ever even done to him. He fucked for what seemed like hours, until finally he reached his climax, once again. He pulled his honey badger penis out of Kion's ass, and sat on Kion's kitty cock, and rocked back and forth, Kion's wet penis sliding on Bunga's butthole, but without entering.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry it took literally forever, but here it is. Sorry for the wait, I've been having a lot of sex lately, so I'm a little busy. Thanks!**

 **-Addy**


	6. Kion X Simba (sex, gay)

Kion X Simba (gay sex) _**I'm not adding in the detail about cats having comb-like tongues, because that makes it so much harder for the story to work.**_

* * *

 **Hola people! Thank you everyone so much for reading, reviewing, and for PMing me what you wanna see next. if you're new to this site, please see my other stories! Anyways. SUMMARY: Kion and his father, Simba have the talk, but Kion doesn't understand why he has to... Well, never mind... Don't wanna spoil it! WARNING: This story contains gay pairings, and extreme sex. Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

 _ **Kion (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~ And there I was, sitting on the ledge my father owned as King of The Pridelands, listening to him blab on about how my penis soon is gonna, blah blah blah.

"Kion, it's very important that you pay close attention, so that when in the field, you don't look ignorant when the time comes to , well, mate.'

"Sorry Dad, it's just so akward to be having a talk like this with you."

"Well, your mother already finished her talk with Kiara, and they went to go get something to eat, which we also could be doing, if you would just pay attention." The King said smartly.

"Kiara doesn't have a fricking penis to learn all about!" I said to him, and spread my legs wide, and gestured to myself.

"That's right, Kiara has a vagina, remember?" Simba looked inquisitively at me, as if he was lie detecting me.

"Of course I remember, I had sex with her before!" Dad just smiled and looked at me.

"I think I know what can help us both relax." The King said. "But I'll do it to you, and then you have to do it to me, got it?"

"Yes father." I said, not sarcastically, but curiously. He walked over to me and asked me to spread my legs once more. I did, but it sure didn't help me relax, as he stared at my penis, which by then was just starting to get hard. He took me completely by surprise though, by licking it. I aimed my head at the sky, and moaned loudly. When I looked back down, I had a full erection. I think that's what dad said it was called, but when me and Kiara had sex, we just called it 'hard' or a 'boner'.

~~ Dad spread my legs wider, and started sliding his tongue over my balls, which felt sooo good.

"Kion, do you remember what these are called?" Simba asked, as he gently squeezed my balls with his paw.

"There... my... testicles...Now don't... Stop..." I said in between my heavy breathing. I humped my penis into his hand, and he pulled it away. I was disappointed, until he once again put his face in my crotch, except, this time, he wasn't licking. He opened his mouth and engulfed just the tip of my dick. Painfully slowly, he moved down my penis, forcing soft moans out of my chest, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Come on dad! Kiara's pussy can handle faster than this!"

~~ He went faster, sucking up and down my penis. It started to tickle, and I knew I was about to release.

"DAD, I'M GONNA CUM!" I yelled. He stopped abruptly, and said:

"Not until you say it right!" With his right paw moving up and down my saliva covered shaft.

"DAD, I'M GOING TO ORGASM!" I said, as I did, all over the King's face.

~~ Simba laughed as he then laid down on his back.

"My turn." Dad said and spread his legs, showing me his enormous penis.

"No way I can fit that in my mouth!" I said, and no longer did I even want to. All of my sexual desires had disappeared for the time being, and I now wanted to do nothing except walk away, and tell Kiara what had happened.

"Just give it a try, your mother and sister can fit in their mouth's, but Kiara can't suck the whole thing, and I don't expect you to either, so if you can't at all, then you'll just give me a good licking, and then I'll fuck your asshole.'"

That terrified me, and I didn't want my anus pounded any more than I did my mouth. So I went up to him, and lciked all over his balls, and penis, wetting them as much as possible, just in case he did have to fuck my bum. When I licked up the shaft one last time, I opened my mouth as wide as I could, and plunged his lion-hood into my mouth, but when it hit the back of my throat, I gagged, and spit it back out.

~~ Dad picked me up and turned me around so my butt was in the air. He grabbed my buttcheeks, and spread them, revealing my virgin hole. He slid his tongue in there first, to wetten me I suppose, and then stuffed his tip in there. When I stopped grunting, he went in deeper.

"Wow, you're tighter than your sister." Dad said, holding still in my butt.

"That's because I already had anal sex with her." I grunted.

"You beat me to her?" He said, and smacked my left cheek (behind) really hard. He grabbed my penis, and used it as a hand-hold, as he shoved himself into me all the way. I yelped, and he kept fucking me, really hard. It hurt so bad. He fucked for what seemed like one thousand eternities. Finally, he pulled his penis out, and moved it to my face. He grabbed my mouth and forced it open, as he sprayed his lion-semen down my throat, and into my mouth. He gasped, and collapsed on the floor, passed out. I swallowed it all, which tasted kind of salty, and put a note on his face, saying that I'd be back in an hour, and that I was going to see Kiara.

* * *

 **So, did you guys like it? Sorry if it's to short for you guys, but I was rushing to get it done before my brother wakes up and wants to have sex again, and I knew I wouldn't want to do it after that. Anyways, don't forget to review, and PM me. Peace out.**

 **-Addy Girl**


	7. KionXKiara, KiaraXhyena, SimbaXNala(s,r)

Kion X Kiara, Kiara X hyena, and Simba X Nala (sex, rape)

 **Hey guys welcome back, today we've got another request for you, but before, I want to once again thank you for reading and sharing it, and reviewing of course. It really does help. :) Anyways, without further adue, let's get right into it! SUMMARY: Once again, we see lion sex/ rape, except this time, it isn't them that's doing the raping... WARNING: This story contains explicit content such as: sex, rape, possible violence, and strong language. Don't like, Don't read, Don't flame. I can't stress that enough. You have been warned. Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Janja (First person P.O.V.):**_

~~ It was mating season in the Outlands, and raping Jaseri wasn't fun anymore, because her vagina was all stretched out from him, and same went for her ass. So of course, all of the hyenas in his clan moped around, giving each other blow jobs, and jerking off in public. So of course, when somebody asked me if I was horny as well, I told them yes. But just that night, I had a spark of brilliance. I called a meeting the next morning, and told the whole clan my evil plan, and this one, unlike past plans, was fool-proof...

 ** _Kion, Kiara, Simba, Nala, Janja, Hyenas, (overview)_**

~~ That next night, as the hyenas approached the lion's cave, Janja stopped them abruptly, and began to climb the hill.

"You all stay below the edge of the cliff, and I'll drop then down to you."

Janja went to work quickly and quietly. He tied rope around each lion and lioness' paws, and one by one he carried/ rolled them off the cliff, and into the arms of his followers. They would love him for this. If it worked at least, which it had to...

 _ **Kion (third person P.O.V.):**_

~~ Kion awoke to a familiar tugging on his ear.

"Kiara..." He groaned. "Five more minutes..."

"Kion, get up! Where are we?" Kiara whisper yelled.

Kion shot awake and looked around, he could make out cave walls, but it was hard to see a way out in the darkness. They couldn't have been too far under the Earth's surface, because there was a very very faint light in the room. Kion stood up, and began to move to Kiara, who was shivering in the corner, even though it was a nice 60 degrees, even in the cave; also proving they couldn't be too far underground.

"It's okay Kiara, everything will be okay." Kion said to her, as he hugged her, and gently squeezed her ass, and, surprising even Kiara, she giggled. "What's so funny?" Kion asked, and Kiara just said:

"You're playing with my butt, in a cave, in the dark, and we have no fucking clue where we are." She laughed again, forcing a smile out of Kion. Once again, he assured her that they'd find a way out.

"Now come on, it can't be f-" Kion couldn't finish his sentence before he was blinded with white lights. He staggered backwards, and fell on his knees. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his paws in an attempt to dilate his eyes. When he finally grew used to the light, he looked around, and saw the weirdest thing. The room they were in was a dead end, with only one small exit. The walls and ceiling were round, and dome shaped. He looked up to the highest point of the dome and couldn't believe his eyes. There, his mother and father were tied back to back, and dangling from the ceiling, at a height that would surely kill them if they were to fall. Kiara must have seen it at the same time.

"Mom! Dad!" Kiara cried out.

~~ As if on que, Janja's evil laugh filled the room, and hundreds of hyenas began to surround them, but they all lined up against the wall. Kion saw Jaseri line up with them, and tears streamed down her cheeks. She met his eyes, and mouthed: _I'm sorry._ She looked back down at the ground, and wouldn't meet his eyes again.

~~ When all hyenas were situated, Janja walked in. Kion was horrified at the number of hyenas that had joined his clan since the last they saw him.

"Kion, and Kiara. Just the people I wanted to see." He smirked.

"Well obviously you did want to see us, or you wouldn't have gone through the trouble of kidnapping us, and tying our parents to the ceiling-ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!" Kiara bellowed, filling the cave with her voice. _She'll be a good queen with that voice._ Kion thought. Janja ignored her outburst, and continued his spiel.

"As I'm sure your aware, here in the Outlands, it's mating season. And as I'm also sure your aware, there aren't any female hyenas except that one, which I've raped thousands of times, and her vagina is so stretched out, it doesn't please me anymore." Janja said, pointing a claw at Jaseri, who still wouldn't meet anyone's eyes.

"You're going to fucking rape me?" Kiara asked.

"No, Kion will. You're going to put on a show for us, or I'll drop your parents."

 ** _Kiara (first person P.O.V.):_**

~~ I looked at Kion and nodded. He walked over to me, and gently laid me down onto the floor. He cupped my boobs with his paws, and massaged them, which only felt half as good as it did when we usually had sex back at home. Me and Kion had sex almost every day after school, and he was always gentle, especially when we had anal. He did what we usually did when we just had normal sex, he played with my boobs, and licked them until he was hard. But then he put his penis up to my face, which was new. He wanted to have oral, I guess. I licked his penis, and he lowered his balls onto my face, and I opened my mouth the let them in.

~~ Now, he was sitting on my face, and while I tongued his balls in my mouth, he rapidly moved his paw up and down his penis, and moaned loudly. Semen dribbled out of his cock, and onto my face. He stood up, and pulled his lion cub testicles out of my mouth. I licked his semen off my cheek, and moaned for show. Right then I saw at least three hyenas orgasm on the ground. I got a sudden idea on how to please them.

~~ I walked seductively towards a male hyena who looked around my age. His penis instantly grew hard, although he pretended not to notice. I motioned for him to come to me, and as he was, I motioned for Kion as well. I had Kion lay on his back, and I lowered my ass onto him, and he entered me slowly. The hyena knew what I was doing, and began fucking my front. With two penises fucking me, one in my butt, one in and my vagina, my juices were dripping everywhere. Kion came a second time, and seconds later, the hyena did his first. Inside of me. I reached my orgasm as well, and collapsed to the ground.

"Okay Janja," I said, in my queen voice. "You got what you wanted, and more. Now let us go." Then I flashed him my wet pussy. "Please." I said once more, seductively.

"That was quite a show, but still not enough. But don't worry, you wont have to put on the show. They will." He pointed a claw at the ceiling, and looked up. My parents were gone. "WHAT!?" He yelled. "WHERE ARE THEY?" A little hyena, even younger then me came forward.

"I had them get them down here safely for you." He said with a smile, happy to please his leader. Janja breathed a sigh of relief, and mumbled: 'furbrains,' under his breath. And in walked more hyenas, this time accompanied by two lions. They lions were thrown into the circle with us, and if there was ever any doubt, it turned out to be Mom and Dad. We were torn away from them, and forced to sit in the ring of hyenas. I sat next to the one who I made have sex with me, and his boner still throbbed. _Round two,_ I thought. I moved my paw slowly to his crotch so Kion wouldn't see. The hyena saw, and spread his legs even wider, giving me a full view of his balls.

 _ **Simba (first person P.O.V.):**_

~~ I spotted Kion and Kiara in the ring of hyenas, and I was surprised to find that Kiara was jerking off a hyena. He was loving it. Every time that she moved her hand down his shaft, he threw his hips into it. But then she stopped, and got down on her hands and knees, and began to deep throat him. Kion looked over, and when he saw this, he wasn't horrified like I'd expected. Instead, he scooted closer, and Kiara jerked one off, while she sucked the other, and every so often, she would switch, to make it fair.

~~ Nala didn't see it, and I wasn't about to bring it to her attention, so I laid down on my back, and Nala did the same, but on me. I caressed her boobs with my paws, as I waited for her. Finally, I felt her paw move down to my penis, and play. When she felt that I was hard enough to have intercourse, she stopped, and spread her legs. I entered her slowly, and waited for her to tell me to continue. When she did, I went at my own pace, squeezing a yelp of surprise out of Nala, and then some moaning. I thrusted my hips forward one last time, and orgasmed. My dick was way to big for the poor lioness, and when I pulled it out, you could see the inside of her vagina, covered in my juices.

* * *

 **Well guys, how was it? I know it took me forever, and I'm sorry, but with school and everything, I don't have much spare time. Sorry about the short ending too, I was trying to get it done for you guys. PLEASE review, and PM what you wanna see next. Peace out. Love ya!**

 **-Addy girl**


	8. Kion X Kiara X Bunga, incest, gay, & sex

Bunga X Kiara X Kion (sex)

 **Hey guys! Back with another one! This one is one I thought would be kinda cool, especially since I could enter my own plot line into it! So I really hope you guys enjoy. Remember to Review this story please, you don't even have to be a member! But anyways. SUMMARY: This one is (obviously) Bunga and Kiara and Kion sex. It's not rape, they all wanted it... (Kiara did anyways; she wants any dick inside her she can get.) Also, this one's gonna be a short one, sorry. Maybe I'll make a longer Bunga X Kiara later. WARNING: Strong language, possible violence, and sex! Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Nobody loves haters. (Or even likes, for that matter.) Now on with the show!**

* * *

 _ **Bunga (first person P.O.V.)**_

~~ I walked into the cave of the Lion Guard, and sat on the stone slab that Fuli usually laid on when we hung out there. The rest of the Guard were busy with other things. For Kion and Fuli, it was hunting. For Beshte and Ono, It was hanging around the watering hole. I didn't really have any plans, so I was just kinda wandering around. I laid on my back, and sighed, momentarily closing my eyes. They reopened when I heard singing coming from deeper in the cave. I walked back towards the sound, and realized that it was coming from a crack in the stone wall. I peeked through the crack, and saw...

 _ **Kiara (first person P.O.V.)**_

~~ I was in the bathroom of our cave, not knowing I was being watched through a crack in the shower. I sang, as the warm water ran down my back. I started washing at my front paws, working my way back. Eventually, my entire body was clean, and I rinsed. To rinse the very back of my body, I raised my butt in the air, and pressed it up against the wall, so I wouldn't fall over. Little did I know, a little honey badger was getting the view of his life...

 _ **Bunga (third person P.O.V.)**_

~~ Bunga's heart leapt, (along with his erection) when Kiara's vagina was pressed right up against his face. It took all his will power not to put his penis through the crack, and fuck her.

"Bunga? What are you doing?" Kion called from behind him. Bunga turned around quickly, thinking of a lie.

"Nothing." He said. _Wow, Bunga. Not suspicious at all..._ Bunga thought to himself. Kion looked down towards Bunga's belly, so naturally Bunga did too. He saw his big red erection poking out. He covered it quickly, and looked back at Kion, who was grinning like mad.

"How did that happen?" Bunga said, blushing harder than ever before in his life. Kion shook his head.

"Were you spying on my sister in the shower?"

"NO." Bunga lied.

Kion just laughed. "It's okay Bunga, I do it all the time." Kion giggled. "She really likes you, ya know. Go and see her. She's a horny lioness, and she may just please you." Kion said with a wink. Bunga couldn't believe his ears.

"Okay... Thanks Kion." Bunga said, as he ran back to the royal cave of Kion's family.

~~ Bunga approached the section of the cave they used as a bathroom, and entered without knocking. Kiara was laying on the ground, with her legs spread wide open, displaying the gorgeous pussy Bunga had seen just moments ago.

"Kion told me you were coming, and that you were looking for some fun." she said seductively, gesturing to her wet body. Bunga looked down at himself again, and sure enough, he was rock hard. He didn't have time to say a word, before Kiara was sitting before him, staring at his cock. After a long moment of silence, Kiara moved closer, and engulfed his entire shaft in her mouth. Bunga wasn't sure if moaning would make the oral any better, she he didn't. He did, however, thrust into her.

~~ Kiara gagged as his dick went into her throat. She spit it out, and looked at Bunga. "Easy there, Bunga. If you wanted some pleasure you could have just told me."

Kiara faced away from Bunga, and stood on all fours, lifting her butt to Bunga's waist level. This, Bunga did know how to do. He jammed himself inside Kiara, who did a kind of scream, moan mix. Bunga put both his hands (paws?) on Kiara's hips, and began slowly thrusting. He closed his eyes, thinking about how lucky Kion was to have a sister who would have sex whenever they wanted. _Maybe Kion can hook me up with her more ofte-_ Bunga's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of paws on his shoulders. Before he could look, he felt a huge, dripping wet penis slide into his asshole. Bunga moaned out loud, and kept fucking Kiara, now faster, as the mystery intruder fucked him. Based on the size of their dick, which was enormous, Bunga thought it might be Kiara's dad.

~~Bunga was overwhelmed with pleasure. Sometimes when he masturbated, he put fingers in his ass, but this feeling, was so much better. He wished he could just get fucked forever, and enjoy pleasure without cumming. Sadly though, he filled Kiara with Honey Badger Semen, and felt his ass fill with cum as well. He turned around, to see Kion, grinning, as he pulled his penis out of Bunga's asshole. Bunga's eyes widened.

"Kion!" Bunga exclaimed. "I didn't know you were gay..."

"I'm not. Well, I mean, I love girls, I'd never marry a boy or anything, But I'll get dirty with a guy as long nobody finds out. You won't tell anybody will you?"

"Not if you do something for me..."

"Anything." Kion said.

~~Bunga was living the dream, as two lions were at his command. Kion's head would go down between his legs, and deep throat him, and then Kion would spit him out, and then Kiara would suck his dick, and back and forth. Bunga felt Kion's teeth accidentally bump the side of his dick every now and then, but when Kiara sucked, it felt great every time. After this, the two boys fucked Kiara, one little penis in her butt, and one big penis in her vagina. When Bunga was about to reach an orgasm, he put his dick in Kion's mouth, spraying loads of his Honey Badger Semen. Kion swished around, and they took turns making out, swishing Bunga's cum in each others mouths until all three had an equal share, then they all swallowed.

"That was fun!" Bunga said. He started to leave, and heard moaning, Kion's moaning; his balls making slapping sounds as they hit his sister's vagina...

 **Thanks for reading people! Remember to review! Love, Addy.**


End file.
